


Gi Joe Shattered Glass Headcannons

by AmethystQueen



Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: F/F, I am aware that this is only the Cobra gang, M/M, but these are the only characters I know how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystQueen/pseuds/AmethystQueen
Summary: These are just some headcannons I have for the Shattered Glass versions of the GI Joe villains.





	Gi Joe Shattered Glass Headcannons

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am aware this isn't the CC/Zartan fic I promised (which is coming I swear). But the plot idea hit me over the head and I had to write it down. Plus, I really love the idea of Shattered Glass. If anyone has anymore ideas for this AU, please share!!

Cobra Commander  
-pretty insecure about his appearance  
-only wears the helmet version of his mask because it's harder to remove  
-hates being in positions of authority because he thinks he is a terrible leader (he's actually pretty good at it but he doesn't believe people when they tell him this)  
-doesn't talk very much unless he's around people he trusts (like the Cobra gang)  
-thinks plans through to avoid any unintended consequences

Destro  
-hates following tradition and is trying to move away from his family's history  
-because of this, he refuses to wear the mask (the rest of his outfit is still the same though)  
-the most relaxed out of the Cobra group  
-still in love with the Baroness, but also openly flirts with CC (they're in an open relationship)  
-he's the troops' favorite because of his outgoing attitude and lax reinforcement of the rules

Baroness  
-unable to keep a secret  
-extremely protective of her friends  
-isn't technically a part of Cobra and only drops in every month or so (she still calls the base with updates every day though)  
-awkward in social situations (she'll find that one person she knows and stick around them for the entire time)  
-still in love with Destro

Zartan  
-kind of a dork  
-is terrible at disguises but somehow keeps fooling everybody  
-will only accept the bare minimum for payments and give away any extra money he earns  
-likes CC but is afraid to pursue it because he's not sure if he'll be rejected  
-friends with Destro  
-shouldn't be allowed around children because he will immediately try to adopt them

Serpentor  
-is actually a decent guy  
-only became leader of Cobra because CC had a small breakdown from the pressure and refused to be in charge  
-extremely forgiving to the point where he is unwilling to give punishments  
-just wants to be left alone with his pet snakes  
-doesn't do the whole “This I command!” thing (he would consider it tacky)  
-he doesn't wear that full body snake suit either (would probably wear just a military uniform or something)


End file.
